


Ears

by retroelectric



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cat Ears, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin walks into a goblin trap and inadvertently develops cat ears and tail. Arthur laughs at him at first, but then finds it really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with a little plot dashed in it. Everyone loves nekoboys, don't they?

Like everything else Merlin did, he did by accident.

 

That one time he released the goblin was an extended drama of one of his careless mistakes, though he managed to find out from Gwen about Arthur’s donkey ears and braying. He’d laughed so hard it was indecent afterwards, and Arthur hadn’t a clue.

 

This time, it would be difficult to explain his dilemma away. Merlin didn’t mean to walk into a trap (laid by a scummy goblin, perhaps), that was meant to turn him into an animal. His magic reacted and managed to combat most of the enchantment, but he felt something was wrong despite that.

 

He touched the top of his head. He had large, furry _ears_ there.

 

His mind dissolved into panic. He felt something large smacking his arm.

 

It was a _tail_.

 

Gods, it was _odd_. It felt like just another extension of himself, an appendage like his arm.

 

Merlin thought he was going to cry.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur shouted from a distance, “Where is the firewood? Don’t tell me you’re taking so long to pee again; I won’t buy that excuse!”

 

Oh God, how was he going to explain this?

 

“Arthur, I’m coming, just that—sorry I—”

 

“What?!”

 

Arthur appeared round the tree, walked towards Merlin, “Need help carrying some damn firewood, Merlin? I thought you were—”

 

Arthur did a double take.

 

He stared at Merlin’s cat _ears_ , which were flopping down to his head.

 

At the _tail_ that was curled and tense looking, then started to swish about.

 

 “What the _fuck_?”

 

The king started laughing.

 

“I—uh, tripped onto something, and must have knocked into a goblin’s trap. I don’t _know_!” Arthur laughed harder. “I’m a cat, Arthur,” Merlin started to whine. “Don’t laugh!” He yelled after Arthur started choking on his own saliva and still managed to bellow laughing afterwards.

 

“You’re a cat!” Arthur crowed, collapsing against a tree. “You have a _tail_!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Do you purr too? Let me scratch your ears, Merlin--”

 

“I hate you!” Merlin yelled and his ears were raised, grabbing the firewood and stalking away.

 

His tail was swishing.

 

“Your _fucking tail_ , Merlin!”

 

Merlin gritted his teeth.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a while for Arthur to recover from his fit of giggling, but it eventually died down. Soon Arthur was just quirking his mouth upwards, because Merlin was having one of his silly _sulks_ and his ears flopping to the top of his head in dejectedness was too adorable not to look at and melt.

 

Not that Arthur was admitting it, of course.

 

Even in the darkness in front of the campfire they had made, Arthur could see the embarrassment and decided he had probably tortured him enough with his laughing.

 

“We shall leave at first light, of course,” Arthur says, trying to placate Merlin, “You need to see Gaius for a suitable treatment for your _condition_.”

 

“I know.”

 

Merlin was pouting. Arthur stifled a laugh again, and punched his manservant’s shoulder lightly.

 

“C’mon, stop sulking like a kid.” He reached to ruffle his hair, but those ears were in the way and it seemed like Arthur was stroking his cat ears instead.

 

Merlin felt a full-blown shiver go down his spine and he made an unlikely noise. It felt so good.

 

When he opened his eyes, Arthur was giving him a very odd look.

 

“You purr when I touch you there,” Arthur grins, “It’s cute.”

 

Merlin balked at that statement. “I’m not _cute_!”

 

“Course not.” Arthur laughs and does it again, and Merlin, to his own horror, begins to purr and mewl against his own free will.

 

 “Haha, you like that, don’t you _kitty_?” Arthur chuckles, his tone slightly different, a bit huskier. He leans in and kisses Merlin’s human ear, his mouth tugging at the earlobe. “You’ve no idea, do you? The sounds you make.”

 

“Shut up!” Merlin’s face grows redder. He leans into the contact despite that.

 

Arthur chuckles again and tugs down Merlin’s head so he could lick the inside of the furry ear. It feels weird, but the squeaking noise Merlin makes gives him the best idea—

 

“You’re sensitive here too,” he groans a little, “That’s so fucking hot.”

 

“Do you like the sound of your own voice that much?” Merlin snaps, but the effect was ruined when Merlin started purring when Arthur reaches to stroke his rough hand down his back. He reached under his tunic and jacket to stroke his tail.

 

Merlin bats his hand away, face flushing, his human ears growing red and Arthur realised he hadn’t even kissed Merlin on the mouth yet. Merlin was usually a slut for kisses from Arthur, and he hadn’t been kissed yet and yet he was—so _wanton_.

 

“Uhn, don’t do that,” Merlin says, his voice a bit high. His tail wrapped around Arthur’s wrist, pushing him away. “It’s—it’s _sensitive_.”

 

Arthur groans, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him hard. “Trust you to get enchanted,” he tells him between kisses, sucking on the younger man’s bottom lip and licking it gently, “And turn you into the cutest thing _ever_ ,” Merlin retaliates by biting his tongue a bit. Arthur winces and laughs.

 

“I’m not cute, I told you that!”

 

“Yeah, heard yourself recently? Gods, you’re practically indecent.”

 

The petting on his ears and his tail seemed to have driven Merlin up the wall, because he was blushing and squirming in Arthur’s lap.

 

“Oh, you’re really sensitive, aren’t you? You can’t keep still.” Arthur grips his small hips and stills him because Merlin was grinding against his cock and the little tease had to know that, fuck, “Go on, you can tell me what you want.” Arthur’s voice was a little gravelly, and Merlin shuddered at the tone.

 

His tail curled around Arthur’s wrist, as though directing his king to undress him.

 

“Uhn, I want—” he whined a bit, “Want it inside me, please?”

 

He squirmed a bit more, and Arthur’s voice was a bit broken when he says, “ _Fuck_ , fetch the oil, Merlin.”

 

Merlin reached around him for his sack and took out the vial of oil with shaky hands, giving it to Arthur. He started kissing at Arthur’s neck, insolently sucking there like a child suckling on his thumb and doing it hard enough to leave marks.

 

Arthur groaned, tugging down Merlin’s breeches, patting his small hips so he could lift himself up for a bit.

 

“C’mon, fuck,” Arthur mutters impatiently, “Put your breeches aside, whatever. You like to complain when I do it, don’t you?”

 

“Prat.” He sniffles a bit, “‘Course I do, when you get it muddy.”

 

Merlin wriggles a bit and folds his breeches, putting them on the log and straddles Arthur’s legs, lewd and spread for his Master and Arthur had to kiss him again.

 

“Mngh, nh, hn,” Arthur shivers at the little sounds Merlin likes to make during sex, “Want your fingers inside me, _please_ —”

 

“You little slut,” Arthur laughs, starting to scratch behind Merlin’s cat ear. He shudders and mewls, too distracted to give a snappy comeback, and Arthur was slicking his fingers, sliding a big finger in.

 

Merlin whimpers and clutches at his shoulders, his tail curling in on itself cutely.

 

“Arthur,” he whines, “Feels so good, ngh, _hn_ —” He wriggles his hips on his finger, gods, “C’mon, do it more, I want it...”

 

“You always want it, don’t you?” Arthur mutters raggedly in his ear, shoving two slick fingers in, thrusting them in, out, slick and wet. He prepared his little puffy hole, pink and tight like a little cock-sheath. “You’re always hungry for my cock. You’ll always want it inside. I had you last night and it still wasn’t enough, yeah?”

 

Merlin grips his shoulder with his tail, his cat ears twitching. He looked like a gorgeous debauched fantasy of Arthur’s.

 

“AH-Hah, nhh!”

 

Merlin squeals when he hit the fleshy little spot inside. Arthur kept preparing him with his fingers, knowing he was going a little rougher but Merlin didn’t seem to mind it.

 

“I’m so full inside,” he whimpers in Arthur’s ear, knowing that would undo the king.

 

“Gods,” Arthur rasped, slightly dazed, while Merlin pulled down his breeches, just enough for his cock to spring out. He was already shiny and wet and thick.  “You’re going to drive me _insane_.”

 

“Am I?” Merlin grins a bit lifts his small hips up. Arthur’s fingers leave him, and Merlin wrapped his slender hand around Arthur’s, using the remaining oil on his hands to slick his cock up for him.

 

“You little _slut_ ,” Arthur says again, and Merlin’s chuckle was low and joyful.

 

“You were taking too long—ahh,” he whimpered when he pushed down, his little hole swallowing up Arthur’s cock.

 

“Oh gods, slow down,” Arthur says, gritting his teeth a bit and holding Merlin’s little hips. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

“You were going to hurt me if you treat me like a delicate flower,” Merlin manages to threaten, then fully sits himself on Arthur’s cock. He whimpers adorably, clenching around Arthur. Arthur’s pulse was thundering in his ear, and when Merlin started lifting his little hips and rode him, hips bucking, he couldn’t contain himself.

 

“You can’t help it, can you?” Arthur half-snarls, gripping at his hair and nudging at Merlin’s cat ear. “You’ll always want your boy cunt to be filled with my cock. You don’t have any idea how you look like to me.”

 

Merlin yelps when Arthur begins to fuck into that spot, the king beneath him nudging his cock against there constantly till he’s whining and grappling at his shoulders.

 

“NYAH—AH, oh, _Arthur_ —” His voice was broken.

 

“You _don’t_ ,” Arthur growls again, punctuating with a rough, hard thrust, “ _Fuuuck_ , bouncing your tight arse on my cock. You don’t know how good that looks. That makes you all wet, doesn’t it? That you’re driving your Master mad, that your little boy cunt likes to clench around my cock, yeah,” Arthur presses wet kisses over Merlin’s neck, “Makes me want to fuck you _harder_...”

 

“AH-AH!” Merlin sobs out, and even if he seemed like he was being driven mad too, tells Arthur the dirtiest thing ever. “Yeah, I want that, Arthur, ah-HN, want you to cum inside me,” he whimpers, “I want to be so full with your seed, Arthur, I’m gonna—m’gonna feel so wet and good inside, nnh, oh _Arthur_ , you have no idea...”

 

“Fuck,” Arthur ground out, hitching his hips into Merlin desperately.

 

Merlin was so _hot_.

 

“Nhn, you like it when I’m full inside, don’t you?” Merlin says, bouncing on Arthur’s cock, “You like asking me to push it out, so you can see your— _AH!_ Your seed leak from my b-boy cunt,” he almost couldn’t say the swear word Arthur liked to use.

 

The heat that surged in his dick made Arthur dizzy.

 

“OH- _oh_ , Arthur,” He grips at Arthur’s tunic, sobbing and clutching at his king, “I can’t take it anymore, it’s so good inside, NH—”

 

Then his seed splattered in between them, dirtying their clothes while Merlin rode out his orgasm. The throbbing around his cock pushed him past his limit and Arthur groaned when he pulled out, hearing Merlin’s desperate whine, his boy cunt gaping open and slick for him.

 

“You’re mine,” Arthur growls possessively, while he manhandled Merlin onto his hands and knees. He pushed in and Merlin squealed, being filled up again in a different position, by Arthur who seemed maddened with lust.

 

“Aren’t you? God, Merlin, telling me those things. ‘Course I want to fill you up, you’re my little cock slut, _fuuuuck_ , clenching my cock like that with your tight boy cunt,” he snarls.

 

Merlin’s tail was curling in on itself, while he shrieked, “Arthur!”

 

“You want me to breed inside your hole, don’t you? That’s what you like, feeling your boy pussy all swollen and hot, wet with my sperm, _sucking_ it inside, you like your belly full with it, don’t you?”

 

Merlin let out a sobbing moan.

 

“Don’t you, _Merlin_?”

 

“Yes, oh, Arthur, please,” he whines, “Finish inside me... I want you to sow your seed inside me, _please_ -”

 

Arthur groaned, finishing inside Merlin, copious and thick. Merlin mewled at the feeling of the thick cock twitching inside and the warmth in his belly, lifting his small hips forward so his cock squelched out.

 

Merlin grinned a bit into the dirt, his ears twitching in pleasure. His slender fingers reached behind, touching and fingering his soaked hole.

 

“Don’t do that,” Arthur groaned.

 

“Why not?” Merlin mewled a little, and that sound still drove Arthur mad, still didn’t douse the flame of desire still settled in his gut. “Mmn, feels so good when you spend inside me.”

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

“Really?” His ears perked up, “Can we do it again, Arthur?”

 

“Fuck, not right now,” He gripped his small hips when Merlin squirmed and wriggled on his lap again. Arthur scratched his perking cat ears affectionately, “I’m not a damn teenager anymore, Merlin.”

 

“Yeah, I forget you’re old and kingly now,” Merlin teases and leans in to kiss Arthur.

 

And if a few minutes later, they were rolling on the blanket in the grass, Merlin begging to be mounted again, Arthur didn’t really complain.

 

When they woke up in the morning, the ears and tail had settled and gone away, but that didn’t stop Arthur from teasing Merlin all the way home.


End file.
